Drama Elementary
by ooxxtotaldramaslindsayxxoo
Summary: What would happen if Blaineley and Chris were left in charge of handling the already maniacal Total Drama cast as first graders? K plus for Harold being a dweeb.
1. Chapter 1

"All right, now listen up, you little brats. I'm your teacher. Ms. Blaineley. Can you say that? BLAINELEY." the irritated blonde woman said to her class of seven year olds. She wrote it in large letters on the board.

"We're not two, lady." a black-haired boy with a skull on his shirt replied. He winked at the brunette girl beside him, who promptly shoved him into another boy's lap. "We're seven."

A small blonde girl sat in the back of the class. "Excuse me, Miss Blankey, but I'm six. I'll be seven next week."

The entire class erupted into laughter as the girl blushed, trying to hide her face in the blue folds of her dress.

"What's your name, honey?" the teacher asked. Her red glasses slipped down her nose a little.

"B-B-Bridgette." the little girl replied. Her eyes wide with terror, the light reflected off of the hazel orbs, creating small white spots.

"Well, Bridgette, you get your name on the board."

"Like yours?" Bridgette asked in admiration.

"No. In RED chalk, because you were bad." Blaineley said. The little girl's eyes widened again and started to turn glossy. The entire class was watching.

"B…bu…I'm sorry! PLEASE don't put my name on the board, please!"

…

"Talk about drama queen." the black-haired boy, Duncan, said to the blonde boy next to him.

"Tell me about it." his newlyfound friend answered back with a slight lisp. Duncan noted that his two top teeth were missing.

"What's your name?" Duncan asked.

"Geoff. What's your name, uh…dude?" Geoff replied. _Man, I hope I'm cool this year._

"Duncan." Duncan replied. His teal eyes lit up as he pounded Geoff's small fist with his own.

…

A little girl with black hair sat in a beanbag drawing with a blue crayon in a notebook. A boy leaned over towards her, a vibrant number nine on his shirt.

"What?" the girl asked. She scooted away and continued to draw.

"That's a really pretty flower." she heard, and jumped.

"You scared me! Go away!" she accused. The boy's green eyes suddenly lost their light.

"I'm sorry. I'm Trent, by the way, if you care."

The girl instantly felt horrible as he scooted away. "Wait…Trent." she heard herself saying. "I'm Gwen."

…

"I like pi." A auburn-haired boy with enormous glasses randomly said to the girl next to him. She turned around, and his mouth dropped open.

"I like pie too, it's real good, huh?" she replied.

"Not pie. PI. "

"Now excuse me, but ain't those the exact same thing?" the girl replied, shushing him and turning towards the teacher again.

The boy sighed. "I'm Harold." he whispered. She turned around.

"I'm Leshawna. And also, LeSHUTUP. I'm tryin' to hear the teacher. She's givin' some poor girl a hard time."

Harold's mouth dropped again. "You said a bad word!" he screamed out. The teacher looked over.

"Nuh uh I didn't!" Leshawna protested.

"Yeah you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

Blaineley leaned down. "What word did she say, Harold?"

"The S word."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you so pale? Are you an umpire?" Heather asked. Gwen's eyes teared up. After putting up with a whole week of Heather's pathetic insults, Gwen had enough.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" she said, running off. She started to cry. She was crying immensely by the time she had made it to her special corner of the playground. A girl came up and put her arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"It's okay, girlfriend. Heather doesn't like anybody."

…

"You know you just made that girl cry, right Heather?" Bridgette said, her little hands on her nonexistent hips.

"So? What would you know? You got in trouble your first day, Blankey."

"You're just a big fat meaniebutt, Heather." Bridgette said, running away. Lindsay and Courtney, Heather's little sidekicks gasped.

"BLANKEY CALLED HEATHER A MEANIEBUTT!" Lindsay announced.

…

"Hey, you okay?" Gwen heard. She lifted her head from her knees. The blonde girl who had been humiliated by the teacher stood before her. Bridgette, as she recalled.

"No." Gwen said.

"It's okay. I gave her what she deserved. And I wouldda thrown I pie at her if I had one like you do at the circus." Bridgette said, adjusting one of the sleeves of her dress.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked with an appalled look on her face.

"Oh, nothing…I called her a big fat meaniebutt. You didn't hear Lindsay scream it out to the entire school?"

"Why did you stand up for me?"

"Because you're nice. And she's been super duper mean to you, and you draw pretty flowers."

Gwen blushed a little at Bridgette's honesty. With her blonde ponytail and her jean dresses, this girl seemed to not only have any tact but to be completely honest about everything. Gwen wondered if she had ever been that way.

"So, girl, what's your name?" Leshawna asked.

"I'm Bridgette. But at school, I'm known as Blankey." Bridgette admitted, her cheeks reddening.

…

"WOW. She's really brave, huh?" Geoff said to Duncan. Duncan snatched the binoculars and watched Bridgette tell off Heather.

"Meh. I could do that." he insisted.

"But she's a girl, dude." Geoff said.

"So what?" Duncan said. The truth dawned on him. "You like her, don't you? That's why you chose her for your art partner and you always try to sit next to her."

Geoff pulled his oversized hat down over his face.

…


End file.
